A Pink Dream
by Jayfire6
Summary: Just a dream I had involving Pinkie Pie. Rated M for a reason. My first clopfic. And my first oneshot as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pinkie Pie. She belongs to Hasbro.**

**A PINK DREAM**

We were baking cupcakes. Or was it brownies? Or both? I cant remember. I'll just say both. So, me and Pinkie were baking cupcakes and brownies. I was decorating the cupcakes with white frosting. I finished when there was still some left in the tube and she got on her hind legs with. her front legs propped on the counter to admire my work.  
"Mmmmm. They look super yummy!" She giggled, grinning.  
"Thanks! We just have to put the brownies in the oven," I reminded Pinkie, gesturing towards the brownie pan. She dropped to the floor and nudged the brownie pan off the counter and onto her pink rump. I found myself watching her, impressed, as she balanced the pan on her rump all the way to the oven to put it in. She shut the door and looked back at me. I must've still been watching her, because she looked at me in surprise, then at her own hindquarters.  
"Are you staring at my tushy, silly?" she asked, giggling. I cleared my throat and shook my head vigorously.  
"Yeah you were. Don't lie. I bet you wanna give Pinkie's little rump a little squeeze, don't cha?" she teased, rubbing her rump against my thigh. A tent started forming in my pants as she did that. My pants were getting increasingly uncomfortable quickly. I squeezed the tube of frosting and made white frosting shoot out as she did that. She laughed and fell to the floor on her back.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I was just teasing! No hard feelings?" she asked, giggling at me. She noticed the bulge in my pants and pointed her forehoof at it. "Ooh, what's that?" she asked, looking up at me. It didnt take her long to put two and two together.  
"Ohhh, I know what that is! I guess you do have some HARD feelings towards me, huh?" she told me with a seductive look. She picked herself off the floor and trotted over slowly. She poked the bulge, making me jump and groan. Throwing personal space out the window, she leaned her head down slowly and put my zipper between her teeth and started pulling down. I widened my eyes and backed away from her.  
"Whoa Pinkie!" I exclaimed. She gave me the most dissappointed look I've ever seen. "Oh come on! I've never seen a human's thingy before! I wanna see it! Pretty pretty please with a cherrychunga on top?" Pinkie Pie practically begged me, making her eyes swell and water, giving me the most heart-melting look I've ever gotten. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine," I stated, unzipping and unbuttoning my pants and letting them fall to the ground, giving her a full view of my erect manhood.  
**A/N: Now, why I wasn't wearing underwear I'll never know.**  
"Wowie! It's so strange!" she exclaimed. I gave her an insulted look. "No no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just...different. It's still...enticing..." She licked her lips in excitement and leaned foward, parting her lips and engulfing my shaft in her mouth. She clamped down with her lips and the pink mare began sucking on it like a pro. I groaned loudly, moving my hands to her head and entangled my fingers in her pink curly mane. She moved her head up and down my shaft with earnest. Oh god, it felt AMAZING. Her tongue caressed the underside of my shaft as she sucked. She kept making appreciative noises throughout.  
"Mmmmm." she moaned, vibrating my member. It sounded like she was eating the most delicious treat. I started slumping to the floor to lay on my back because the pleasure was too great to continue standing. My legs would've gave out if I kept standing. My shaft never left her mouth as I slumped to the floor. She just angled her neck as I laid on the floor. I started caressing Pinkie's mane and ears as she slurped. It was the least I could do in my predicament. I could barely think straight. She moaned in appreciation as I rubbed the fur behind her ears. I started thrusting my hips upward in response to my impending release. Pinkie just kept working her magic. She scraped her teeth along my shaft and that did it for me. I was starting to think shes done this before and I was wondering how many times.  
"Oh god...Pinkie...I'm going to..." I tried to tell her. I grabbed her mane and thrust upward. I groaned and released my sticky seed down the pink pony's throat. She just kept swallowing spurt after spurt of my warm seed. I finished shooting my seed and she sucked me dry. She took my member out of her mouth with a clearly audible POP.  
"Mmmmm! Your's tastes sweeter than a stallion's!" she exclaimed, licking her lips. She moved up my body and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. My initial reaction was fear, due to what I had just done in her mouth. But it turns out she had swallowed all of it. ALL OF IT. So while our tongues danced in each others mouth, I reached back and gave her firm pink rump a squeeze right on her cutie marks with both hands on either side. She widened her eyes and moaned into my mouth. We broke apart due to need of oxygen. We both panted from the heated kiss.  
"Wow." she breathed, lost for words for once. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." I blushed deeply and pushed her off of me. She fell on her side beside me with an extremely disappointed look. I shuffled over to her with my face at her rump. She widened her eyes as she realized what I had in mind. She moved her fluffy pink tail out of the way, which by the way smelled like cotton candy, to reveal her beautiful pink marehood. She spread her hind legs and laid on her back to give me a better view. Her pink slit was glistening with wetness showing her excitement and lust for me.  
"C'mere big boy," she told me in the most seductive voice possible. I winked at her and began my assault. I made a long, slow lick up her slit, barely parting her lips.  
"Oh wowie! That feels good!" she giggled and moaned at the same time.  
**A/N: Apparently its possible to moan and giggle at the same time.**  
I moved my left hand upward to hold her cutie mark. Her fur felt so good, warm and soft to the touch. I began licking up and down her slit, eliciting loud moans from her. I dove my tongue inside past her lips and into Pinkie's love tunnel. I could feel my member hardening again and itching to be inside said pony's tunnel. I earned myself a loud gasp from her as I continued my assault on her insides. I felt her hooves on my head, pressing my tongue deeper inside her as she moaned. I used my right hand to start fingering her marehood. I moved my index finger in and out of her snatch.  
"Oh Jayce! Yes thats it! Right there!" she moaned loudly, starting to buck her hind legs. I moved my middle finger into her beside my index finger and began massaging her inner walls. I kept licking the inside of her walls and massaging said walls with my fingers. She began thrashing around, bucking her back legs and moaning.  
"Oh Sweet Celestia, I'm close! I'm going to..." she moaned. I grabbed her clit between my thumb and index finger and pinched it lightly. That sent her over the edge and she squealed very loudly, letting loose a torrent of juices into my mouth. I greedily slurped them up. Pinkie's juices actually tasted rather sweet. Sorta like liquid cotton candy with a hint of bitterness. She stopped orgasming and I took my fingers out of her. She leaned forward and licked my cheek in appreciation.  
"Wowie zowie. I think my brain just went powie!" she exclaimed after she regained her senses. "That was amazing!"  
"Thank you. Want to continue this in my bedroom?" I asked her, gesturing towards the bedroom.  
"Oh yes yes yes! Lets go! I want you inside of me!" she exclaimed, jumping up to her hooves. She bolted into the bedroom with me following after her. When I arrived in my room, she was on my bed with her hind legs spread and the sexiest look on her face. My soldier stood at full attention and twitched, sensing an inviting pony's tunnel in the room. I walked over to her and climbed on the bed. I positioned myself above her and kissed the pink mare passionately. I slowly entered her marehood as I kissed her, not wanting to waste any time. Holy crap, she felt good enveloped around my member. She was warm, wet, and slightly tighter than I thought. She moaned into my mouth as I pushed in deeper. Soon I was hilt deep in her marehood. We broke the kiss and gasped for air. I slowly pulled myself out of her to the head and pushed all the way back in. She squealed as I pushed back in.  
"Harder! Faster!" she shouted. I obliged and started thrusting harder and faster in and out of her. The pink mare began shouting at the top of her lungs.  
"OH YES! YEESSS! FASTER!" she moan- shouted. I picked up speed to point where I was ramming in and out of Pinkie at top speed. I guess the pleasure was too much for both of us, because neither of us could form words. Just incoherent moans and grunts. Which was a first for Pinkie. After a few more minutes of thrusting in and out of her, I began getting close. And apparently she did too, because her breathing and moaning got quicker. She wrapped her back legs around my back, pushing me deeper into her wetness. Her pink tail tickled my seed filled balls as I began thrusting faster into her depths. She began moaning loudly again.  
"Oh Sweet Celestia, I'm coming again!" she shouted.  
"Me too!" I exclaimed as well. I thrust as deep into her as I could, grabbing her flanks for better leverage to thrust. I thrust deep into her and we screamed each others' names at the top of our lungs and joined each other in release. I felt a torrent of juices splash against the head of my member. I shot my seed deep into her womb as I released. I stayed in her as I shot stream after stream of my hot sticky sperm into the pink mare's womb. She went limp as she finished and breathed short gasps. My member shrank and left Pinkie's tunnel with a sloppy pop. Our mingled juices oozed out of her as I laid down beside her. She rolled onto her side and snuggled up against my stomach. I wrapped my arms around the pink pony and spooned her back.  
"I love you," she whispered as she fell asleep, our juices still oozing out of her. "I love you too, Pinkie Pie," I whispered, kissing her head before I passed out as well, exhausted from our ordeal. AND THEN I FREAKIN WOKE UP.

**A/N: My dreams are rather vivid and I can remember details rather vividly. I didnt spend much time on this. This is also my first clopfic. No flaming.**


End file.
